


Engines and Car Grease

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Flustered Jack, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Man Mac, mentions of Jack's family, otp feels meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Jack visits Mac after returning from spending Christmas with his family and winds up more flustered than he'd expected.





	Engines and Car Grease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



> day three of the otp feels meme prompt: black

After much badgering from his mother and sisters Jack had finally relented to coming home for Christmas. He did not however, as his sister Lizzie suggested, bring “that cute ex-bomb tech you’re always talking about.” First, Jack was not about to subject Mac to A Very Dalton Christmas without giving him more than a weeks warning and second, you brought your significant other around for the holidays, not a coworker. Even if said coworker is your best friend and you may or may not be head over heels for him. The point was, they weren’t dating so Jack wasn’t going to bring him around for the holidays to meet his family. Regardless, Christmas came and went, surprisingly without Jack having to be called back to the Phoenix for an emergency assignment.

 

Jack had seen Mac shirtless plenty, hell, he’d seen him naked too, but when Jack walked into Mac’s house upon his return to LA somehow to sight of Mac, shirtless and covered in car grease while working on an engine left him feeling, well, flustered. No man had any business being that attractive covered in greasy black car gunk. Then again, Jack supposed, Mac did consistently exceed normal expectations.

When Mac noticed Jack, he sat back and stopped what he was doing with the engine. “If you’d told me you were getting back today I would have picked you up at the airport.”

Jack cleared his throat. “Yeah, well, the time in the taxi let me decompress from the chaos that is a Dalton family get together. I was more out of practice that I thought.”

Mac chuckled. “That bad?”

“Not bad, just intense and, you know, it’s been awhile since I went to visit so they all swamped me.” Jack hoped that Mac wasn’t noticing that he was avoiding looking at Mac for longer than he had to.

Mac didn’t seem to notice as he turned back to the engine in front of him. “I should have put a tarp down before I started taking this apart.”

“Yeah, probably,” Jack said, dropping down onto the couch, which obscured slightly his view of Mac’s naked chest. “So what happened to your shirt?” Maybe if he asked about it he could get Mac to put one on.

“Oh, I tore it carrying the engine inside,” Mac said with a shrug. “And then I knew I was going to get dirty so I didn’t bother putting another one on.”

So no hope of getting him to put another one on then.

Mac stared at Jack. “Do you _want_ me to put a shirt on?”

Shit. “I said that out loud didn’t I?” Jack sighed. “Nah, you’re fine. You’re just very… you’re very distracting, covered in motor oil.”

Mac grinned, “Right. _Distracting._ ” He shifted the way he was sitting and suddenly Jack had a much better view of Mac’s pecs, including the scars under them, which Jack had always found aesthetically pleasing. Little shit.

“That’s just mean,” Jack said.

Mac laughed and returned to working on the engine.


End file.
